Dante Grays Pokemon Adventure
by Pikachu9112
Summary: A young man tries to find his way in the world of Pokemon!But with Team rocket back the Rise of shadow Pokemon and unusual traveling Partner's you can tell this will be quite a tale.It's my first story so don't hate okay?
1. Chapter 1

'What the hell do you mean "You're adopted?". For Dante gray this was the worst day of his life. He was celebrating his 12th birthday when he parents told him he was adopted. He was walking around his bedroom resuming his rant. 'Happy Birthday oh and your adopted Happy Freak in birthday'. Dante's mom tried calming him down. "Honey its okay. "Okay! It's not okay now you want me to pack up my bags and leave to Kanto to start my Pokémon journey Huh?"Honey…"Screw you ! And with that he packed up his things (well to be honest all he had was his two Pokémon, supplies, and a few clothes.)And with Dante gray with his red hoodie,Blue jeans, red shoes, walked out the door his hazel eyes glistering and his black hair flowing through the wind.

Man how couldn't they tell me sooner? Dante grumbled on his way to the airport. His Pokémon where beside him talking in their language.

(Man can you believe that all his life he has lived a lie?)His Cyndaquill asked.(I know can you image the shock he's going through?)His Eevee asked. (The poor kid I wonder what region where going too.)(Looks like where going to find out) Eevee said. They then walked in the doors of golden rod city airport.

'One ticket please' said Dante as he asked for his ticket. 'That will be 250 poke. 'Dante then paid the fee. 'Do your parents know that you're heading toward pallet town young man? 'Asked the women. 'OH believe they know where I'm going."

'Where the hell did he go? "I don't know Richard! 'Maybe he's gone to blow off steam."Yeah that's it. '

Dante sat at his seat waiting for his flight to take off. A man sat down next to him. The man spoke up. 'Going on a Pokemon journey huh?' The man asked. Dante looked up 'How do you know? 'The man's face was revealed. 'Because I was just like you when I left. 'The man's face was revealed and Dante's jaw dropped to the floor along with his Pokemon.

'Red! 'Dante started bowing. 'Now that's no way to treat me I'm just a regular we happens to be really strong and have saved the word a couple of time's. 'Dante stood up. Red smiled. 'You remind a lot of me when I was your age so…'Red reached into his bag and pulled out an egg, Here you go! Oh wow thanks what type of Pokemon is it? 'Red smiled. 'Its surprise, Now go! Your flights here!

Dante then thanked red and walked off toward the beginning of his journey.


	2. Chapter 2:Airplane trouble

**Note: I am changing Dante's Age to Sixteen.**

'Man this place is crowded.' "Said Dante as he was deciding where to sit on the plane. There were ten rows on the plane. The first one had a VERY large couple talking and eating a bucket of ditched this option. The next was a couple holding a crying baby looks of regret in their eyes. The next one was a man the size of a snorlax next one had a nice old lady who was nice enough to give Dante five potions but smelled like ham.

Dante looked at the next row. It was empty except of a boy the same age of him siting. He wore a sliver hoodie, Blue jeans, Black shoes, and was listening to some music. Dante walked over to the boy. "Excuse me may I sit here? 'The boy looked up and smiled. 'Sure dude. 'Dante then sat down near the window seat. 'So why are you going to Kanto?'The boy asked. 'I'm hoping to become the world's greatest trainer but doesn't everyone have that dream?'

The boy smiled. 'I like you what's your name?'Dante.'Vincent. The two spoke hands.

'What's your goal? Dante asked. 'I hope to become a researcher.' Do you have any Pokémon? 'One it's an Eevee.'Cool I have a Eevee too. 'Can I see it?'Sure.'Dante pulled out a poke ball and released Eevee.

'(Yes Dante?) Eevee asked. 'Cool you kept its coat shiny! 'Two began talking about there Eevee's, their moves, natures, what they hoped to evolve them into (etc.) when a voice as smooth as silk spoke.

'Excuse me is this seat taken?'. A girl stood above them. She was about the same age and height as Dante. She had ruby eyes, Pale skin, Wore a purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She had blond hair and wore a pair of running shoes. 'Is this seat taken? 'Dante picked up his jaw and jester her to sit in the middle.

She then reached into her bag and pulled out an Oran berry. 'Anyone want one? 'Dante took two Oran berry's and gave one to Eevee and one to himself for later. 'So are you two boys going to tell me your names or do I have too say my name first? 'Vincent went first. 'The names Vincent and this nice fellow next to me is Dante, Believe me he's a talker! Dante shot Vincent a look. 'So Dante, my name's rose why are you going? 'Dante answered at random. 'I am going to become the greatest Pokémon trainer ever even better then red!, Hell! I was born in – 'Dante couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

An explosion was heard from third class man came running out but was knocked down by a bolt of electricity. A man in black came in with a Joltron. Hello passengers! The man said in a somewhat child voice. 'This plane is now property of team Chimera! His Jolteon was a darker color then normal. A man stood open but was then paralyzed by a lighter thunder bolt.

'Hey man you thinking what I'm thinking? 'Vincent whispered to Dante.'Yep.'Dante jumped out from the seat and threw out cyndaquil. 'Oh we have a brave one huh?'The man laughed. 'Jolteon kill this kid with your upgraded Thunder shock. Cyndaquil get out of the way and use Ember! Cyndaquil got out of the way and used Ember which knocked the enemy back but Jolteon quickly stood up. 'Counter with tackle. 'The tackle hit cyndaquil hard and paralyzed the poor mouse Pokémon. That's when Vincent came out and threw out His Eevee who automatically lunged at Jolteon knocking it down. The man was about to call out another attack when he fell to the ground. Rosa was behind him with a pichu. 'You boys looked like you needed help. 'She said with a grin.

The celebration was short lived how ever as more screams on of the belonging to a frighten children in first class. Dante Ran to the room and entered only to after walking in get pushed in a corner by a masked man holding a knife attempting to slice his throat. Dante was in a struggle with the man and pushed him back and Dante got up. His friendly Hazel eyes turned into Blood then Looked around the corner and picked up an axe.

**WARNING AS YOU CAN GUESS THINKS MIGHT GET A LITTLE OUT OF HAND BUT I WILL TRY TO KEEP IT AS PG-13 AS POSSIBLE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

Dante then went to the man on the ground. He hesitated but he heard in a voice in his head. It was dark and raspy. _'Kill him boy…If you don't He will kill many other's…..What are you waiting for? At least you will be doing some good….Think about it That Jolteon was a different color and a lot more aggressive…..Think of what the Bastard had done to it….."_

'Oh Dude please No I have a family NO! 'Dante brought the axe down on the mans head and repeatedly brought the axe down. Dante family went back to his normal self and saw what he had done. He the dropped the a haste he opened a Door and shoved the body out the door.

**Okay It's Over now.**

On his way back he saw a man breathing voice entered his head but this one had a voice of a angel like the voice your mother would say when she sung you to bed when you were little the kind to keep you from having bad dream's.

_'Hello Dante _'The voice said. _'Can you place your hands on this man? _'Dante did as he was supposed to and his eyes turned white. His hands turned blue and after a strong burst of light the man was sleeping and well again._ 'Good Job Dante Keep doing this in situations like this and your power's well keep growing.'_Huh?,Who are you and what powers? 'Dante asked. But it was too late the voice was gone. The man got up. 'Thank you lad!, I don't know how to repay you so have my Backpack!, Don't worry about a thing it's much bigger than your backpack and I even have a few supplies in there! Good Luck! 'The man then left. Leaving to wonder how he did that. 'You picked a bad time to come to Kanto kid. 'Said a masked figure who was in the shadows of the back room.

The plane had made an emergency landing in pallet town. The group just waited there seeing the police carrying people to was the first to break the silence.

'So you guy's want to travel together?'

'Yeah.'

'Sounds good.'

The new friends traveled down the road in what they knew was their greatest adventure


	3. First Bird

_Unknown island off coast of Kanto. 8:00 am. _

Six figures were standing in the middle of a high-tech room. Scientist were working fast paced entering codes and number and a Charmander was stuck in a corner of the room being socked as the scientist studied note. The Six figures stood in front of a giant monitor a picture of a middle aged women appeared. The six figures stood up sharply. Their genders could be heard, An equal number of boy's and girl's. 'Now do you six know your mission?'

'Yes commander.'

'Okay let's go over one more time. Your duty is to capture Subject: Beta he is extremely dangerous and he does not even know it. Which is why I need you to gain his trust and catch him off guard and bring him back here so we can study him and use his DNA and find out how he is so strong.' A picture showed up. One of the female's said in a very lazy voice.

'Do we have to? He is kind of cute after all.'

'Yeah not bad.'

'**Dammit Beta is very dangerous he is nothing more THEN A TIME BOMB IF YOU DON'T CATCH HIM HE CAN EASILY LEVEL KANTO. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?'**

**'**I think she's serious guys she talked in all cap's and even bold to. 'Everyone nodded.

'*Sign* Command out."

It was a sunny spring day on route 1 Dante, Vincent, and the new girl whose name was Marissa were walking down the road beside a stream inside the stream the trio could see Magikarp swimming but they ignored them seeing as how they were pretty useless right now and they were happy. Magikarp is a reddish-orange, medium-sized fish. Its notable characteristics include large, heavy scales. Its fins are primarily white, but it has two stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach that are both yellow. It also has long barbell's. Magikarp is found in many bodies of water, such as lakes, rivers, and ponds. However, due to its weak swimming ability it usually lives downstream of the water's flow. Magikarp are extremely plentiful, living in almost any region. No one really knows how this Pokémon survived, however, Magikarp is rare in the Unova region, unlike the other regions. Dante was leading the group he was wearing blue jeans, a gray and red colored jacket and let his hair flow through the short breeze deep in thought. _'What the hell happened on the plane?, who were those guys?, What about the two mysterious voices? One was sure dark and sound like a rapist-_

_'You know I can hear you right?' _The dark voice said. _'Who are you what do you want?'_ Dante said well he thought it out.

_'Relax I mean no harm all I want to do is help you.'_

_'With what?'_

_'A great evil is growing one strong enough to take out an entire region in a night.'_

_'And how are you helping me?'_

_'We two voices are helping you grow stronger, faster, smarter, more-'_

'_Attractive with the ladies?'_

_'What? No just-'_

'Holy Miltank in a slaughter house look a Spinarak!' Vincent cried out he was wearing clothes close to Dante who had a cherry personality which is funny because on the plane he was wearing black. Spinarak are green, spider-like Pokémon. They have six yellow legs that each have a black stripe on them. The spots on Spinarak's abdomen resemble a face. The "face" on Spinarak's abdomen is actually capable of changing its expression to suit Spinarak's mood. Spinarak's have a white horn on their head and pink mandibles. The Spinarak was hanging from its web and the face had a smile on it. A Johto Pokémon in Kanto is uncommon and seeing as Vincent is from Hoenn this was a huge find which the other two members of the party didn't care at all.

('Oh hello there how are you?) The Spinarak said although only Dante because he has a hidden ability to listen to Pokémon he has held this power as a child as hasn't told anyone at all for safety reasons. From what he could tell the Spinarak was female.' You're cool…' Vincent said admiring the spider. ('Oh stop you.') The Pokémon replied. Vincent reached into his bag and pulled out two poke balls. 'Do you want to come with me on my journey?, You can play with my two friends.' Vincent then released his two Pokémon a Totodile and his Eevee. Totodile look like small, bipedal blue crocodiles with red spines on their back and tail, the one on their back being larger with additional ridges next to the back spines. Totodile's head is large, with crocodilian ridges above its eyes, and much of the head's size is composed of Totodile's snout and strong jaws. There are two visible teeth on the tip of its upper jaw, and two rows of three teeth on each side of its lower jaw. Totodile's mouth is often depicted open. On its chest is a yellow, somewhat V-shaped pattern that extends to Totodile's arms, with a line bisecting the pattern at the middle. Totodile have five sharp claws and three toes. Its eyes have red irises, and there is a dark blue or black pattern around the eyes. Totodile live close to the water. Being reptilian, they prefer tropical climates and are typically found around large rivers and ocean shores.

Eevee is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a large furry collar that is also cream-colored. It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads. It has traits of rabbits, Miacids, foxes, dogs, and cats. Eevee are quite rare in the wild. They sometimes live near cities and towns. It is possible for Eevee to live almost anywhere, and they may evolve to suit their surroundings. It was first documented in Kanto, but has been seen in Johto, Sinnoh and Unova Seeing as this was going to take a while Dante went into the forest to capture a third Pokémon. The forest was more like a Pokémon community Dante saw a Caterpie fighting a girl the same age as Dante. . Caterpie is serpentine and resembles a green caterpillar with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antennae) on its head. These and the large eye-shaped markings help to startle predators. It shares many characteristics with other larval Pokémon such as Weedle, Wurmple and Sewaddle .'Alright Combee Spearow is a brown avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough plumage on its head, with a beak shape similar to that of raptors, being short but hooked. Spearow's underside is beige in coloration, with a patterning of two thin stripes. Spearow's light-pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish-red with lighter edges. Spearow's back is black in coloration, and it has three brown-colored tail feathers. Use bug buzz!' The girl said in a thick southern accent. She was wearing a short of a cowboy outfit (Not that damn stereotype outfit that the Freakin northern folk wear BECAUSE I KNOW MISTER NOTHERN STATE GUY YOU THINK TEXAS IS ALL COUNTRY AND WE RIDE HORSE TO WORK DON'T LIE TO ME DAMMIT.) Basically she was wearing a skirt, a blue shirt, and brown boots. But just as she was about to land the final blow a spearow came and grabbed and then carried the caterpillar to its nest. Spearow is a brown avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough plumage on its head, with a beak shape similar to that of raptors, being short but hooked. Spearow's underside is beige in coloration, with a patterning of two thin stripes. Spearow's light-pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish-red with lighter edges. Spearow's back is black in coloration, and it has three brown-colored tail feathers. Dante started feeling bad for the girl as she tried to get near but the spearow would go up higher and higher up the tree. Dante wanted to help so he took out his Poke ball and looked for someone to help. He saw a Pidgey grabbing a worm and threw his Poke ball it moved a bit but then stopped. He then went to pick it up and release it. '(Hello good sir may I ask why in the name of god capture me when I was eating lunch? If you need help you could just ask me.") The bird see in a high class tone. Pidgey resembles a small, plump-bodied bird. It is a brown color, with a lighter colored throat and belly. The tips of its wings share this cream color. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-gray color. Its plumage is nondescript, particularly compared to its evolutions Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. It has black markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes. It resembles other small Flying-type Pokémon such as Spearow, Taillow, Starly, and Pidove. However, because (with the exception of Spearow) these Pokémon tend to be unique to a region, it is likely that they are a result of divergent evolution. Pidgey's feet allow it to walk on the ground for a while but can also reach out and safely land on perches. 'Hey Pidgey Can you help me out on my journey?, I need to help that girl and I could use a good flying type on my team' Dante pleaded. (' Hmmm…..Fine nothing happens in this same forest. Fine Sir Pidgey Son of Pidgeot the Third at your service.") Said Pidgey as it made a small bow. 'Ok Pidgey see what you can do about that bloody spearow!' Dante said. Pidgey obeyed and at high speed and did a high speed and knocked the spearow out of the tree and onto the ground. 'HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING THIS IS MY BATTLE!' The girl shouted out enrage which made no sense to Dante might I add. 'Just hurry up and throw a ball at it!' Dante yelled back. 'All right Poke ball GO!' The poke ball landed on the bird and it started shaking three timed until it stopped. Perfect capture.

The girl on the other hand was not happy she marched right over to Dante and grabbed his back pack and started looking through it. 'Hey what do you think your-' I'm looking for anything to make up for interrupting my battle!' She started looking more and more but then she reached out his Pokémon Egg. 'Ohhh…This is perfect!' Dante then yanked the egg away from her. 'No!, Listen I'm on a journey and-' Oh a journey this is just what I needed let me join. "Sure my camp is right over there!' Dante said as he pointed in the opposite direction. 'You will be there in no time!' Ok!' The girl then skipped in the other direction and when she was out of sight Dante turned and ran at the speed so high that it would make Sonic The Hedgehog impressed.

The moon was high in the sky tonight and the trainers were in there tent's asleep. '(So you are from a royal family?)' All of the group's Pokémon were sitting in a circle meeting the newest edition of Dante's team. ('Yes sir a very well-known family in Kanto but seeing as your all from outer regions you wouldn't know.') Cyndaquil then had dollar signs in his eyes (like in the cartoon's).("Are you rich like don't bird Pokémon like to steal shining objects of some….value?')('Oh heaven's no we are high class and actually stop other birds from stealing.")Marissa's Pichu got up.('Did your dad go on adventures?')("Yes I heard a fellow by the name of "Blue" captured him and took him on a journey. He now works at the viridian city gym.')Totodile then got up and started yawning .('I'll think I'll go turn in Goodnight!') Then one by one they all went to bed leaving a small figure to watch over the camp site.


End file.
